The Sinistras
The Sinistras (also known as the Evil Sinistras) are a villainous group in the Thumb Wrestling Domination. The team is known for using devious schemes and tactics in order to win matches. Their goal is to take control of the TWD and then set their sights on world domination, but in order to accomplish this, they must first win the TWD Championship. History Formation and championship pursuit The Sinistras were formed when Senator Skull decided to revolt against the TWF after denying his request for a top spot. This caused a split in the company, which also led another group of thumbs to form the Dexteras in order to fight against the Sinistras. In their TWF debut, the Sinistras showed no fear of causing havoc in and out of the ring. Wrestlers such as The Big Time had no problem disposing the weaker members of the Dexteras, while Senator Skull used illegal maneuvers to secure wins. Although this was not enough to retrieve the TWF Championship, as the Dexteras fought back and kept the titles away from the grasp of Senator Skull for two seasons straight. As season 3 came about, it seemed that the Dexteras were well prepared to defend the TWF once again. In order to obtain the TWF Championship, Senator Skull enlisted more wrestlers to aid in the conquest. It proved effective, as their newest recruit, billionaire businessman Bucks Gazillion proved to be the key to success. With his endless amounts of cash, Bucks demolished the competition with his assisstant Steve by his side. After defeating Face-Off Phil for the TWF Championship, Bucks took control of the TWF with Gazillion Inc. He then banished Senator Skull from the TWF, asserting his new position as leader of the Sinistras. With the TWF under Bucks' control, anything goes in the ring. Although the Dexteras try to fight back, Buck interferes in the match, causing the Sinistras to pick up win after win. It all went well for the Sinistras, until the Dexteras gained help from retired thumb wrestler "The Stash". With their intense training régime, the Dexteras successfully defeated the Sinistras, regaining control of the TWF. Senator Skull then returned to overthrow Bucks as leader, essentially removing him from the roster and the TWF. With the Sinistras back under Senator Skull's control, the quest for the TWF Championship has begun once again. In order to sabotage the Dexteras, Senator Skull targeted their newest recruit Cleat Cunningham. By convincing the other Dexteras that Cleat is secretly working with Senator Skull, their will be no one that will trust Cleat, thus leaving him helpless in the championship match against The Big Time. The plan almost succeeded, but Pinky was able to warn the Dexteras about Skull's plan. The Dexteras then rushed to Cleat's aid, stopping Senator Skull's plans once again. Under new leadership Once the news broke out that the TWF was rebranding to the TWD, Senator Skull was determined to obtain what he believes to be rightfully his, the championship belt. However, the other Sinistras had grown tired of Senator Skull's plans constantly failing and decided to abandon him on his quest. It was at that moment where 3 mysterious thumbs on motorcycles arrived to the scene. One of the thumbs revealed himself as Ghost Rider, telling the Sinistras that he and his gang will help them in conquering the TWD. Senator Skull was more than happy to accept the offer, but was then assaulted by Ghost Rider's brothers, Soul Seeker and Rider-X. Ghost Rider then proclaimed that he is the new leader of the Sinistras. Outraged, Senator Skull demanded to know who are they working for, out of the shadows, Skull's brother Governor Grim reveals himself. After seeing the numerous times that his brother failed to win a championship match, Grim tells Skull that he along with Ghost Rider and his gang have come to join the TWD to ensure that the Sinistras will take over the TWD ring and eventually the world. After being relinquished of his power, Senator Skull left the TWD, never to be seen or heard from again. With a new leader, the Sinistras way of fighting and atmosphere would change completely. They would become more ruthless, more malicious and more violent than ever before. Now, with the team under the orders of Ghost Rider and Governor Grim, the Sinistras will stop at nothing to obtain the TWD Championships and the entire world. Members TWD *Ghost Rider *Governor Grim *Scarecrow *Soul Seeker *Rider-X *Quiz Man *General Turkoglu *Riptide the Skullcrasher *Thrax Ironhide *The PanTher *Tiki Maru *Attila the Thumb *Minotaurus *The Disrespecter *Scorpion *Primo Metal *Ancyobater *Mopesto *Naykloster *Spelchure *Freakshow *Barnacle Bill *Bayou *Cold Shoulder *Gambler Jack *Monarch of the Pen *Sergeant Cromwell *Dawson LeDeuce *Kajudian *Hoosenine *The Dutch Darling *Mayll DeLaye *Madame Nuit *Wolfgang Jesse *The Juggernaught *Tom Smirnoff *The Planetaries *The Producers *The Puppet Master TWF *Senator Skull *The Big Time *Itsy Bitsy *N Fuego *Evil Ira *Bucks Gazillion *Captain Carpal *Queen Nefercreepy *Mugsy Thumbscrew *Scoutmaster Scott *Steve *Sick Vick *Big Bad Billy Goatetsky *The Cheetah *The Visitor *Dwayne Bramage *Laughing Loony *Rolf the Reaper *Snagglefangs *Billy Batboy *Cheeko Rojo *Corbata *Flashback *Sir Serpent *The Amoeba *The Lost Viking *The Black Knight Former Members *Pete Hipmaster *Comet Blue *Tad Tackle *Bee Boy Championships * Thumb Wrestling Federation / TWF **TWF Championship (1 time) - Bucks Gazillion * Thumb Wrestling Domination / TWD **TWD Championship (4 times) - Comet Blue, The PanTher, Planetary Pluto and Primo Metal Category:Teams